Emerging from Beneath the Surface
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Thera and Jonah can remember having feelings for each other. Since they have no rules they take a chance.


Thera and Jonah can remember having feelings for each other. Since they have no rules they take a chance.

Set during Beneath the Surface just before the whole truth comes out! I may have mixed up a few things from the episode, but I hope it still holds well for the story!

* * *

He told me he remembered having feelings for me. I didn't want to tell him, but I feel the same way. Jonah and I haven't been here for very long. It seems like we've known each other for much longer. I can't explain the different urges I've had lately. I know I can improve the systems of this place and I feel like I should be with a total stranger. Some nights I can hardly sleep because I think too much. I feel happy and honored to be working here. I know we are all making a difference to those trying to survive this terrible time.

I woke up today feeling pretty refreshed. I finally got enough sleep and even though Caulder doesn't agree with my plans I know they'll work. I wonder if I can just secretly make an adjustment here or there and see if anyone would notice.

As I work I recall the conversation Jonah and I had with Karlan. Could Karlan be right? And Tor? Are we supposed to be friends and is this whole place some kind of elaborate lie? I push the thoughts aside and finish my tasks. I found Jonah and sat with him again during lunch. We didn't really say very much. We could each figure out what the other was thinking. The lunch horn went off and it was time to get back to work. Before we parted Jonah said, "Meet me at our spot after lights out."

I nodded. The rest of the day was a blur. I went through the motions of a normal work day, but I was thinking of so many other things. I laid in bed for a few minutes after the horn for lights out went off. Usually everyone was fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. I was always the last one to fall asleep. As quietly as I could I made my way to "our" spot. It seemed like only he and I knew where to find it. We could be down there for hours and no one would ever find us.

"Hey," I heard him whisper. "Did you have any trouble?"

"No, I don't think anyone cares anyway." I sat next to him like I had earlier in the week.

"Thera, I've been thinking about a lot of things."

When he said my name my heart fluttered a little. I loved hearing it, but at the same time it sounded so foreign.

"I just need to talk about some of it. So I can make sense of it all."

"I don't have any answers, Jonah. I don't understand it, either. How can I feel like I know this place, but still feel like it's all a lie." I said.

"That isn't exactly what I was talking about." He paused and I looked at him. His face was different. Softer somehow. It's not like he was a mean guy before. His face was always calm and normal. But right now there was something different. He looked straight into my eyes and suddenly I felt like I was on fire from the inside. I swallowed back a gasp. "I don't want to hold my feelings in any longer, Thera." He turned to face me completely and swept his thumb across my cheek. I gazed at him as he leaned closer to me. I couldn't deny anything anymore. I closed my eyes and closed the short gap between our lips.

Euphoria. That's the only word I could use to express the way it felt. It didn't just feel good to kiss him. Its as if we've waited for this moment for years and the relief finally flooded through me. I think he felt the same thing. We broke apart and stared at each other for just an instant. _More._ Our brains were linked and we both wanted the same thing. Hungrily, we returned to the kiss. My hands found the back of his head and I pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his whole body against mine. I parted my lips slightly to try to take a breath but suddenly his tongue slipped through my lips. The sensation was glorious! My body melted and I lost all strength. He knew it, too. He released one of his arms from my back and lowered us to the floor. It was hard, it was dirty, but I could care less!

One of his hands now cradled my head but his other hand was exploring. It slipped from my shoulder and slowly made it's way down my side. His thumb lightly brushed my breast like he was asking permission, instead his hand continued and finally rested on my hip. It was then when I realized our position. One of his legs was between mine, nestled comfortably. One of my legs was slightly bent and wrapped around his calf.

His lips abandoned mine, preferring to indulge themselves along my jaw bone, up to my earlobe and down my neck. His hand slid down my bent leg and slowly back up. I felt as though I had nothing to do but enjoy his attention. My hands remained in his hair and around his neck and shoulders, but he didn't seem to mind. I heard a small moan escape him as he pressed his hips into mine. It nearly took my breath away. "Oh, Jack!"


End file.
